See You Next Summer
by pidipooh
Summary: Claire mulai jenuh dengan kehidupannya di Mineral Town, ia membutuhkan seorang kekasih hati, lalu ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang memikat hatinya pada pandangan pertama, akankah pria itu menjadi pengisi kekosongan hati Claire? bisakah Claire jujur pada dirinya sendiri? ClairexKai here.
1. The First Meeting

**A/N: Hai! selamat datang di FanFic Harvest Moon ku yang pertama! semoga kalian menikmatinya!**

**Harvest Moon : MFOMT (c) Natsume**

**Tapi ceritanya punyaku ^.^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The First Meeting**

"Fuwaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga" aku pun melemparkan sabit ke tanah setelah membersihkan rumput yang tersisa diladang.

"Musim panas sudah di depan mata eh?" gumamku sambil merebahkan tubuhku di tanah, diakhir musim ini aku sibuk membersihkan ladang, siap untuk menanam tumbuhan baru, aku pun menerawang langit, hembusan angin musim semi begitu lembut menyapu setiap helai rambutku, ya.. musim semi sudah hampir berakhir, tapi.. Entah mengapa sepertinya aku mulai jenuh, kehidupan di sini memang begitu nyaman, Mineral Town adalah sebuah desa kecil dengan penduduknya yang ramah, namun tidak ada satupun di desa ini yang menarik perhatianku, maksudku.. Seorang yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hatiku, kau tau.. Bisa dibilang sebagai kekasih, aku telah menjalani hampir semusim di desa ini dan hidup sendirian memang tak menyenangkan, namun sejauh ini tak ada pria yang menarik perhatianku.

Gray si pandai besi? Dia tampan, namun.. Dia sangat tak bersahabat denganku, dia selalu terlihat pundung dan selalu menjawabku dengan dingin, akupun takut untuk mengajaknya berbincang lagi.

Rick sang pemilik Poultary Farm? Hmm.. Awalnya aku tertarik karena kemampuan dia yang hebat dalam berternak ayam, namun suatu hari dia pernah menyeramahiku habis- habisan karena aku tidak terlalu suka ayam, ya.. Kau tau? Ayam itu bisa jadi mahluk yang sangat jahat! Entah mengapa mereka selalu saja mematuki diriku ketika aku memberi makan mereka, lihatlah luka disekujur tanganku, penuh dengan bekas goresan paruh ayam ayam itu.. Mungkin aku belun terbiasa dengan ayam ayam itu.

Cliff? Ia pemuda yang manis dan pemalu.. Namun, kau tau? Ketika aku berbincang denganya aku selalu kehilangan topik pembicaraan, dia terlalu pendiam, sedangkan aku bukanlah orang yang bisa menjadi "Ice Breaker" payahnya aku dengan social-skill ku

Dokter Trent? Oh ayolah.. Wajahnya yang tampan dan mempesona memang memikat hatiku ketika pertama kali mengunjungi klinik, namun ia memaksaku meminun obat racikannya yang benar benar pahit, uh.. Jujur saja aku benci obat.

Aku terlalu pemilih? Haha bisa dibilang begitu, aku belum pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya karena social-skill ku yang buruk dan sikapku yang pemilih, hey.. Aku tak mau salah memilih pasangan karena aku tak mau mengalami kepedihan yang mendalam karena ditinggalkan atau sebagainya, pengecut? Iya, aku memang terlalu takut untuk membuka hati. Ah tapi yasudahlah, lebih baik biarkan semua mengalir apa adanya, aku percaya suatu hari nanti aku bertemu pria yang bisa mencintaiku apa adanya.

Pasti ada.

Akupun menejamkan mata, terbuai oleh hembusan angin diakhir musim semi, begitu lembut..

"Hey Claire!"

Seseorang memanggilku, akupun menggeliat dan membuka mataku perlahan, melihat darimana suara itu berasal, oh.. Ternyata itu Zack, kulihat ia berjalan menghampiriku, akupun segera bangun, membersihkan overallku dari tanah yang menempel.

"Hei Zack, apa kabar? Ada apa gerangan?"

"Besok ada turnamen anjing tangkas dipantai, kau ikut?"

"Turnamen anjing tangkas, Huh? Tanyaku sembari memiringkan kepalaku, bingung.

"Oh ya Claire, maaf aku lupa bahwa kau baru di Mineral Town, hehehe" ujarnya sembari tertawa

"Itu adalah lomba ketangkasan anjing, anjingmu harus bisa menangkap frisbee sejauh jauhnya, anjing yang bisa menangkap frisbee terjauhlah yang menang"

"Wow! Sepertinya menyenangkan, hey Choco! *piwit* Kemarilah!" aku pun memanggilnya, dan dia menyalak sembari berlari kepadaku, Choco adalah anjing yang kutemukan dibalik kandang ayamku ketika aku baru pindah kesini, kuputuskan untuk memeliharanya dan tak kusangka ia sudah sebesar ini.

"Halo Choco! sepertinya kau siap untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini" ujar Zack sambil mengelus kepala Choco.

"Ya! Kami siap untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini, tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, betul Choco?" Choco pun menyalak senang.

"Haha baiklah Claire, aku akan membawa Choco bersamaku, jangan lupa jam 10 pagi, di pantai Mineral." ujar Zack sembari membawa Choco pergi.

"Oke Zack! Sampai jumpa besok!" akupun melambaikan tangan pada Zack dan Choco.

*Gruble gruble gruble*

Aku mendengar suara perutku berbunyi, oh tidak! Sudah jam berapa ini? Pasti sudah jam makan siang, aku lapar sekali.

Akupun bergegas menuju Inn, disanalah aku biasanya makan siang, fyi, aku bukanlah seorang pemasak yang handal, terakhir aku memasak aku hampir membakar rumahku karena lupa mematikan kompor, sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk membeli makanan saja, daripada harus beresiko membakar seluruh rumahku.

Ketika aku beranjak keluar gerbang, aku mendengar ada suara anak anak perempuan memekik kegirangan, sepertinya aku kenal suaranya.. Popuri? May? Dan Mary? Ada apa mereka begitu ribut, seperti ada orang tampan datang kedesa saja.

Kulihat dari kejauhan seorang pria datang menghampiri kerumunan wanita itu.

"Sayangku! Selamat datang kembali!" teriak Popuri sembari memeluk pria itu.

"Yo, Poppy sayangku! lama tak berjumpa" ujar pria itu sembari mengelus rambut panjang Popuri.

"Tunggu dulu... Itu kekasihnya Popuri? Memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Poppy'? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa?" pikiranku penuh disesaki dengan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya.

"H-Hai Kai, senang melihatmu kembali" ujar Mary sambil tersenyum senang

"Senang bertemu denganmu Mary, bagaimana dengan Gray? Hubunganmu baik baik saja?" tanya pria itu

Mary? Dengan Gray? Pria yang selalu pundung itu? Sejak kapan? Oh Harvest Goddess betapa aku tertinggal banyak hal yang terjadi di desa ini.

"U-uhm.. K-kami baik baik saja, terimakasih sudah menanyakan" jawab Mary sembari tersipu malu.

"Bagus! Pertahankan itu nona! Temanku yang satu itu pasti sangat senang bisa memiliki kekasih yang baik dan cantik sepertimu Mary!" Pria itu tertawa senang, dan Mary hanya bisa menunduk, wajahnya memerah.

"Eh?! bagaimana denganku Kai?!" tanya Popuri, matanya mulai berkaca kaca, ia tak senang kekasihnya memuji wanita lain.

"Hahaha, tenang saja sayang, kau tetap menjadi wanita yang tercantik bagiku!" jawabnya sambil tertawa dan memainkan rambut Popuri

"Ouch. Smooth Talker eh?" Aku bergumam sembari menyipitkan mata.

"Kak Kai! Selamat datang kembali!" kali ini May berlari kepelukan pria itu.

"Hey May! Kau semakin besar sekarang!" dan ia mengendongnya sembari memutar-mutar May diudara untuk beberapa saat dan menurunkannya, May sangat senang.

"Kak Kai! Traktir aku dan Stu es serut lagi ya? Kumohon.." May menatap pria itu dengan tatapan memohon, imut sekali.

"Hahaha, tenang saja May, kakak siap mentraktir kalian kapanpun kalian berkunjung ke restoranku" ujar pria itu sambil tertawa.

"Asyiiiik!" terimakasih Kak Kai!" May memeluk pria itu lagi dan ia tertawa senang, ia sepertinya begitu ramah terhadap anak anak.

Aku memandanginya berbincang dengan para gadis itu lalu mereka membubarkan diri masing masing.

Aku memperhatikan semua detail pria itu, ia tinggi, berkulit gelap, sepertinya karena terbakar matahari, ia memakai bandana ungu, pria memakai bandana? Huh? Jarang aku temui seperti yang satu ini, setelah aku telusuri lebih lanjut caranya berpakaian sungguh... menarik, tshirt putih polos yang sedikit ketat menutupi dadanya yang bidang dan otot perutnya, dan ia memakai jaket coklat muda yang senada dengan warna kulitnya, lengan jaket yang digulung, semakin menunjukan badannya tegap, terlihat dari caranya berjalan menujuku.. Tunggu dulu... Berjalan menujuku?!

"Yo girl Apa kau anak baru didesa ini? Aku baru melihatmu, kau pemilik perternakan itu?" ia menyapaku dengan nada yang ramah.

" Er.. Uhm.. Y-ya! Aku anak baru didesa ini... D-dan aku pemilik perternakan itu... Ya! P-perternakan itu"

Aku kaget bukan main, aku terlalu fokus memandanginya, menelusuri tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, aku tak sadar bahwa ia menghampiriku.

"Hahaha, tenanglah.. Jangan gugup begitu manis, aku tidak mengigit kok, hahaha" ia tertawa begitu keras, tawanya begitu.. Renyah, sepertinya ia bahagia sekali menertawakanku, hei apa katanya? Manis? Ukh.. Dasar penggombal!

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, menundukan kepalaku, aku merasakan wajahku sedikit panas, aku kesal namun aku juga sedikit senang.. Tunggu? Senang?! Aku senang dipanggil manis oleh orang ini?! Hei! Sadarlah Claire!

"Aku Kai, sang pelaut dan juga seorang koki handal, aku membuka restoran kecil di dekat pantai, kau pasti Claire kan? Senang bertemu denganmu!" ia menyeringai lebar, menunjukan deretan giginya yang putih dan terawat.

"Ia ternyata pelaut, pantas saja kulitnya terbakar begitu, itu membuatnya terlihat.. Mengaggumkan."

Aku menggumam lagi, aku tak sadar bahwa ternyata Kai mendengar gumamanku.

"Ahem, maaf nona apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?" ia menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ah, T-tidak! Maaf! Aku hanya bergumam, eh.. Maksudku Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu! Iya! Sesuatu" yeah Claire, bagus. Sekarang kau ketahuan sedang memikirkan pria ini, polos sekali kau Claire.

"Memikirkan sesuatu? Hmm.. Boleh aku tau apa itu nona?" kali ini ia memasang senyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku

"Eep!" aku memekik menghindar darinya yang begitu reflek mendekati wajahku,mukaku memerah seketika,aku belum pernah sedekat ini dengan pria manapun.

"M-maaf pak! Aku harus mengurusi ternakku! S-sampai jumpa" aku segera berlari menghindarinya.

"Uh, ya.. Tapi kau berlari menuju arah yang salah" ia mengingatkanku sembari menunjuk arah perternakanku, namun aku terus berlari menuju Inn, aku sadar aku memberikan ia alasan yang salah karena terlalu gugup

"Hei nona! Kapan kapan mampirlah kerestoranku, akan kutraktir apapun yang kau mau! Kutunggu kau disana!" pria itu berteriak sebelum aku mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Y-ya! Terimakasih pak!" teriakku di persimpangan, huh? apa? Panggilan "Pak" lagi? Duh! Aku menepuk jidatku.

Ah, dasar aku Claire yang polos!

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe, terlalu panjang ya? hehe, semoga kalian menyukainya ^.^**

**See ya on next chap!**


	2. It's You Again!

**A/N: Hey! bagaimana ceritanya sejauh ini? seru? here comes the next chapter! enjoy ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"It's You Again!"**

*Rustle..Rustle..Rustle*

Aku berlari menjauhi Kai dan merutuki diriku betapa bodohnya aku menghindar seperti ini, memberi alasan yang salah dan berlari kearah yang salah pula, memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Pak" sudah menjadi pelengkap gugupnya aku didepannya, oh Harvest Goddess.. Mengapa ketika aku menemukan pria yang menarik aku harus bersikap seperti ini.

Aku memasuki Inn, dan aku segera disambut oleh Ann, sahabatku satu satunya di desa ini, aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali ketika aku harus menginap di Inn ini, ketika itu Gotz sedang merenovasi rumahku, menjadikannya lebih luas dari biasanya dengan perapian, dapur, dan juga kamar mandi, saat itulah Ann menjadi satu satunya sahabatku, hanya ia yang mengerti keadaanku yang agak anti-social, dan ia mencoba membantuku agar lebih bisa berkomunikasi dengan penduduk, terutama kepada pria, ia khawatir aku akan berakhir menjadi wanita tua yang hanya ditemani oleh ternak dan anjingnya, oh Ann..

"Hei Claire! Mengapa kau terengah-engah? Duduklah! Kau terlihat begitu lelah" Ann menghampiriku dan menyodorkan air putih kepadaku.

Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah, dan meminum habis air putih pemberian Ann, berlari seperti tadi menguras banyak energi.

"Whoa, kau seperti dikejar-kejar hantu saja Claire, ada apa? Coba ceritakan kepadaku" Ann mengambil kursi dan duduk didekatku, aku mengambil nafas sejenak, dan membiarkan diriku tenang terlebih dahulu.

"Ann, kumohon kau jangan tertawa ketika kau mendengar hal ini" aku menatap wajahnya dengan serius, aku belum pernah menceritakan hal apapun tentang pria padanya.

"Oh, Claire, percayalah aku tak akan menertawakanmu, ceritakanlah.." ia bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang menyilang diatas meja, mulai menyimak ceritaku.

"H-hey.. Um.. Ann, kau tau pria bernama Kai?" aku mempelankan suaraku agar tak terdengar oleh Doug dan juga Harris yang berada tepat disebrang mejaku.

"Huuh.." iya menganggukan kepalanya, sepertinya dia antusias sekali.

Aku pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Ann, ia mencoba menahan tawanya, kulihat air mata di matanya sepertinya ia bahagia sekali mendengar cerita konyolku.

"H-hey Ann, jangan terlalu keras" bisikku pada Ann yang mulai mengatur dirinya menjadi serius kembali

"Ahem, maaf Claire, tapi sungguh ceritamu begitu menarik, dan kau tau? Dia adalah pria pemilik restoran di dekat pantai itu, restoran "Snack Shack", ia menginap disini hanya selama musim panas, setelah itu ia berkelana mencari musim panas ditempat lainnya" ujar Ann dengan berbisik pula.

"Dia... Menginap disini?! tanyaku ragu sekaligus tak percaya.

"Yup! Dia akan kembali kesini sekitar jam 8:00 malam." ujar Ann sambil melirik jam dinding.

"Oh.. Masih lama sekali.. Aku tak yakin apakah aku harus menunggunya" gumamku, Ann pun menyadari gumamanku dan langsung terbelalak.

"Claire?! Kau ingin menunggunya kembali kesini?!" Ann kaget mendengar gumamanku.

"Ah, itu.. Um.. Sebenarnya.. Aku cuma.. Penasaran.." ujarku gugup, ah, kebiasaan menggumammu Claire! Aku menepuk jidat.

"CLAIRE?! KAU MENYUKAI KA-"

*klining..klining*

Sebuah bel tanda pengunjung datang memotong perkataan Ann, dan disana berdiri seorang pria dengan bandana yang kukenal, ia menatap kami, Kai! Oh tidak. Apakah ia mendengar perkataan Ann tadi? Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata berharap ia tidak mendengarnya.

"KAMAR BARUMU! YA! KAU MENYUKAI KAMAR BARUMU KAN CLAIRE? AHAHAHA!" Ann tertawa dengan nada terpaksa dan meliriku yang terdiam, bingung.

"H-hei, benar kan Claire?" ia tersenyum namun menyikut lenganku, sakit sekali.

"A-ah ya! Ka-kamar baruku! Aku sangat menyukainya hahaha" aku tertawa terpaksa dan mencoba menghindari tatapan Kai yang bingung.

"Well, well.. Ladies, apa yang kalian bicarakan sepertinya menarik sekali, lanjutkanlah" Kai menyunggingkan senyum kearah kami dan meninggalkan meja kami.

Aku kembali menatap Ann dengan tatapan tajam, rasa sakit akibat sikutannya benar benar perih.

"Hei! Kamar baru apanya? Kamarku sudah lama direnovasi." aku menggerutu sambil mengelus elus tanganku, anak ini.. Benar benar tomboy.

"Itu hanya siasatku saja Claire agak Kai tidak curiga dengan teriakanku tadi,maaf Claire, tapi kau benar menyukai dia kan?" bisik Ann sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Aku belum bisa simpulkan, lagipula bukankah ia sudah memiliki Popuri?"

"Ah, gadis itu benar benar membuatku gila! Dia benar benar berisik!" Ann memegang kepalanya sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Ann asyik bercerita tentang Popuri, namun pandanganku tak luput dari Kai, ia menyapa Harris dan berjalan menuju Doug.

"Apa kabar Doug?" ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Doug yang sibuk membersihkan gelas.

"Hei nak, kabarku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan dirimu? Sudah berkunjung ke Poultary Farm?" tanya Doug sembari merapihkan gelas-gelasnya.

"Uh, ya.. Sudah, hehe, akupun sudah menemui Lilia,tampaknya hubungan kami direstui, meskipun Rick masih bersikap biasanya, tapi semua berjalan lancar" ia menggosok lehernya, wajahnya tersipu malu.

"Bagus untukmu nak! Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu!" Ucap Doug sambil menepuk pundak Kai.

"Hehe.. Terimakasih Doug" Kai menyeringai.

Aku tertegun, Kai dan Popuri direstui? Mereka baru jadian? Kapan? Musim panas lalu? Mengapa aku tak tau hal ini? Seandainya aku lebih cepat datang ke desa ini, seandainya aku lebih dulu bertemu Kai..

Hey.. mengapa aku sampai berpikiran seperti itu? Hey Claire! Kau baru mengenalnya hari ini! Mengapa begitu yakin kau ingin bersamanya?

Aku bertanya tanya dalam hati, tak habis pikir mengapa aku bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu.. Apa ini pertanda? Ah.. Aku tak yakin.

"Claire?! Kau melamun? Apa kau mendengarkanku Claire?" Ann melambai lambaikan tangannya di hadapanku, membuatku sadar bahwa aku tak mendengarkan cerita Ann, ah kebiasaan burukku.

"Maaf Ann, aku tak memperhatikanmu" ujarku sambil menggaruk kulit kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Sudah kukira, tak apa Claire, aku paham apa yang kau sedang lakukan, mengagumi Kai diam diam, stalker." Ann memeletkan lidahnya kearahku, aku terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalaku, menyangkal pernyataan Ann tadi.

"Ah, Hey Doug, aku memesan kamar untuk semusim kedepan, seperti biasa" Kai menyeringai lagi

"Sebentar nak, Ann! Sudah kau siapkan kamar untuk Kai?" Doug memanggil Ann, seketika Ann loncat dari tempat duduknya.

"Demi Harvest Goddest, Claire! Aku lupa hari ini tanggal 30 Spring! Masih Spring! Kai baru bekerja esok hari, pantas saja ia pulang cepat hari ini, aku siapkan kamar untuk Kai dulu, tunggu sebentar Claire!" ia terburu buru menghampiri Doug, meminta maaf pada Kai dan bergegas menaiki tangga.

Dan ia meninggalkan aku disini, sendirian di meja ini, kulihat Kai disebrang sana menghampiri mejaku dengan senyum diwajahnya, aku pun mulai bergumam lagi.

"Ann.. Mengapa kau tinggalkan aku di saat seperti ini.."

Entah saat ini apakah aku harus kesal atau senang, mungkin aku harus berterimakasih pada Ann nantinya.

* * *

**A/N: Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? tunggu saja ^.^**

**Jangan lupa untuk R&R ya, jangan jadi silent reader~**


	3. What's Wrong With Me?

**A/N: Hai! kuharap kalian menyukainya sampai sejauh ini, hehe ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"What's Wrong With Me?"**

"Hey, kita bertemu lagi nona" ujar Kai yang sekarang duduk dihadapanku

Aku tak percaya ini, Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi, dan tangannya yang besar membetulkan letak bandananya, menyapu setiap helai rambutnya yang coklat dan merapihkannya kembali, dia begitu.. Mengagumkan.

Kali ini aku berusaha untuk tidak bergumam dihadapannya, seketika ia melihatku dan aku sontak memalingkan wajah dari hadapannya, semoga ia tidak melihat wajahku yang merona.

"Hey, ada apa nona? Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?" Kai terlihat bingung dengan reaksiku yang langsung memalingkan wajah darinya.

"U-uhm.. T-tidak apa-apa" ujarku sembari menundukan wajah

"Jika tidak ada apa apa maka tataplah aku ketika kita berbicara, nona" ia tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"I-iya pak, eh m-maksudku K-Kai" sahutku gugup, kupaksakan untuk menatapnya, matanya yang berwarna coklat, begitu indah, namun ada kepedihan didalamnya, entah mengapa aku jadi ingin menatapnya lebih lama.

"Pak? Hahahahaha santai saja nona, panggil aku Kai" kali ini ia mengacak-acak rambutku sembari tertawa, tawa yang renyah.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk lagi, rona diwajahku semakin memerah dan wajahku semakin memanas.

Kai menopangkan wajahnya pada tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya sibuk mengetuk ketuk meja, lalu ia menatapku.

"Jadi.. Mengapa kau berlari kearah sini? Bukannya kau ingin mengurusi ternakmu?" Kai membuka topik pembicaraan dengan membahas kejadian janggal tadi.

"U-uhm.. I-itu.. Sebenarnya aku ingin menuju Inn untuk makan siang, namun aku memberimu alasan yang salah,maaf, aku tak tau mengapa aku bisa memberikanmu alasan yang salah" Jawabku berusaha untuk jujur.

"Semoga ia tidak tertawa mendengarnya" gumamku menghindari tatapan Kai.

"Kau menarik nona, engkau bergumam keras sekali" Kai tertawa kecil.

Ukh, Claire! Bisakah hentikan kebiasaan menggumammu?

*kruyuk kruyuk kruyuk*

Aku pun menundukan kepalaku kepada Kai.

"M-maaf Kai, tadi itu.. S-suara perutku, maaf" aku sangat malu sekali, mengapa perutku berbunyi begitu keras disaat seperti ini?

Tak ada jawaban.

Lalu kuangkat kepalaku dan kutatap Kai yang terdiam, lalu spontan ia tertawa begitu keras.

"Hahahahaha! Kau lucu sekali nona! Sepertinya kau belum makan 2 hari ini" ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia memegangi perutnya dan berusaha mengatur dirinya agar tenang kembali.

"Ukh.. Mengapa ia senang sekali mendengar perutku berbunyi aneh seperti itu" aku menggerutu.

"Hei, aku mendengar itu nona" ujar Kai sembari menyeringai.

"Ups.. M-maaf" aku menutup kedua mulutku, ah Claire! Kebiasaanmu!

"Hehe, sepertinya kita butuh hidangan makan siang disini, hey Claire, kau suka Curry Rice? biar kupesankan untukmu, hei Doug! Bisa pesankan aku 2 Curry Rice?"

"Maaf Nak, tapi Ann masih membersihkan kamar dilantai atas" jawab Doug dengan menyesal, Curry Rice adalah keahlian Ann, Doug tidak bisa membuat Curry Rice.

"U-uhm.. Kai" aku menarik sisi jaketnya dengan pelan

"Ya nona?" Kai menatapku dengan bingung.

"B-bagaimana jika kita makan hidangan yang lain saja? Seperti Rice B-"

"Ah ya! Betul juga! Ayo kita ke restoranku sekarang! Aku lupa bahwa aku masih punya stok makanan disana" Kai menyeringai dan segera mengajakku keluar Inn.

"Doug! Kami pergi sebentar ya!" Kai melambaikan tangan kearah Doug.

"Hati hati nak!" jawab Doug sembari tersenyum.

Aku dan Kai bergegas keluar dari Inn.

Sementara itu...

"Hey Ayah, dimana Claire?" Ann bergegas menghampiri Doug.

"Ia bersama Kai pergi kesuatu tempat, hanya sebentar katanya" jawab Doug sembari membersihkan meja.

"Ow ayah, hari ini Claire berulang tahun, aku sengaja ingin menahannya sebentar untuk memberinya kejutan" Ann menyilangkan tangannya didada, sedikit kecewa, namun seketika ia tersenyum.

"Tak apalah Claire, nikmati waktumu" ucap Ann pelan sembari melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang tertunda.

"Ayo cepat! Aku tak sabar membuatkanmu makanan yang tak bisa kau temukan didesa ini! Hehehe" Kai menyeringai lebar dan berlari kecil sembari menggenggam tanganku yang mungil, sangat jauh perbandingannya dari tangannya yang besar dan kuat.

"T-tapi hari ini kau belum membuka restoranmu kan? Ini masih spring, lagipula kita bisa memakan Rice Box di Inn" tanyaku penuh khawatir, aku takut merepotkannya.

"Tidak, tapi aku membukanya spesial hanya untuk temanku yang satu ini, Rice Box? Aku ingin kau memakan sesuatu yang spesial karena kau pendatang baru disini, dan sepertinya sudah 2 hari ini kau belum makan sampai sampai perutnya membuat konser sendiri! Hahahaha" Kai tertawa begitu renyah, aku senang mendengar tawanya dan melihatnya bebas tanpa beban seperti ini, entah mengapa.

"Hehe, kau tau? Dengarkanlah cacing cacing ini Kai, tebak konser apa yang mereka buat" candaku kepadanya.

Tiba tiba dia berlutut dan menempelkan telinganya ke perutku. Ini sangat membuatku terkejut.

"Hmm.. Biar kutebak... The Beatles?" tanya Kai sembari mendongakkan wajahnya.

"S-salah!" ucapku, sembari menutupi wajahku yang memerah.

"Hmm.." ia menempelkan lagi telinganya, lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Justin Bieber! Aku mendengarnya menyanyi 'baby baby baby oooh'" Lalu Kai berdiri, melepaskan bandananya dan mengatur rambutnya sedemikian rupa agar mirip Justin Bieber, lalu menyanyikan lagu "Baby" dengan suaranya yang sumbang dan ekspresinya yang konyol sekali, sangat jauh dari penyanyi aslinya.

"Hahahaha Kai! Kau konyol sekali! Hahahahahaha" aku memegang perutku dan terbahak bahak, berusaha mengendalikan diri namun susah sekali.

Kai sekarang menggoyang goyangkan bokongnya dan menari konyol, air mata keluar dari mataku, pemandangan ini benar benar membuatku susah berhenti tertawa.

"Hahahahahaha, hentikan Kai! Tarianmu mirip tarian ayam! Perutku sakit sekali! Hahahahaha"

"Tarian ayam Rick? Eh? Seperti ini?lagi lagi iya mempraktekan tarian ayam yang katanya "ala Rick" Kai! Kau sungguh konyol!

Kai sangat puas melihatku tertawa terbahak bahak, usahanya membuatku tertawa berhasil, lalu ia mengisyaratkanku agar mengikutinya menuju pantai, kali ini tangannya berada didalam saku jaketnya, aku agak sedikit kecewa ia tak menggandengku lagi.

Aku terdiam dan mengingat hal yang kulewati bersama Kai, aku menikmati setiap detik bersamanya, bagaimana ia menggenggam tanganku dengan kokoh namun lembut, bagaimana ia mengusap rambutku hingga membuat rambutku berantakan namun menenangkan, bagaimana cara ia berjalan, oh.. Jantungku berdebar kencang, perasaan apa ini? mengapa aku jadi ingin lebih menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya.

Tak lama kami sudah sampai di pantai Mineral, cuaca hari ini berawan, angin laut membawakan aroma pantai dan burung camar menari diatas laut yang bersinar tertimpa cahaya matahari, begitu indah, aku menyukainya, rasanya ingin membaringkan tubuhku dipasir yang halus ini.

Sembari kami menelusuri pasir, Kai bersiul, menyenandukan nada Claire De Lune, lagu favoritku.

"Hei Kai! itu lagu favoritku" pekikku senang, ternyata ada juga orang yang tau lagu ini.

"Oh ya? Ternyata kau juga tau lagu ini, Claire de Lune, hmm.. sama seperti namamu, nona" Kai menyeringai, ia antusias.

"Hihihi panggil aku Claire saja, aku agak risih jika dipanggil nona" aku tertawa kecil

"Hmm.. Kau gugup mendapatkan panggilan nona dariku, iya kan?" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, aku pun menghindar.

"T-tidak!" ucapku sambil memalingkan wajahku lagi, wajahku memerah.

"Hmm.. Aku tak terbiasa memanggil nama orang yang baru aku kenal, maaf.. Tapi aku janji akan memanggilmu Claire, seperti Claire de Lune" ia tersenyum lalu menyiulkan kembali lagu itu dan menuntunku kembali menuju restorannya.

Aku merasa sangat nyaman, diiringi siulan Kai aku memejamkan mataku perlahan, aku teringat akan kampung halamanku, Forget-Me-Not Valley, aku merasa seperti berada ditengah tengah ibu, ayah, Jack kakakku, dan Jill adikku, ah aku rindu mereka.. Aku rindu.

Wangi air laut membawaku kembali ketempatku berada, Mineral town. Tempat yang tak kalah nyaman dengan Forget-Me-Not Valley.

Kubuka mataku, dan kutatap Kai, punggungnya yang lebar dan badannya yang atletis membuatku ingin berada dipelukannya, sepertinya nyaman jika berada disisinya, ah,beruntung sekali Popuri.

Popuri? Ah ya, aku lupa bahwa Kai kekasih Popuri, akupun memberhentikan langkahku, tiba tiba langkah dan siulan Kai pun terhenti.

"Ada apa Claire?" Kai menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"T-tidak, aku baru menyadari bahwa tak seharusnya aku disini bersamamu, kau seharusnya bersama dengan Popuri, kau kan kekasihnya" tuturku dengan pandangan tertunduk, aku merasa sedikit kecewa.

Hei Claire! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kecewa? Mengapa harus kecewa? Dia sudah bersama Popuri!, batinku mengutuk diriku.

"Oh soal itu tenang saja, kau kan temanku, apa salahnya mentraktir temanku?" Kai tersenyum, dan senyumnya menenangkanku.

"Sekarang ayo masuk! Akan kusiapkan masakan terbaikku!" Kai menyeringai dan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Ruangannya kecil namun rapi beraroma garam bercampur dengan nanas, hmm.. Menarik, sedikit berdebu, mungkin karena sudah lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya selama 3 musim, ruangan kecil ini hanya menyediakan 3 meja untuk 2 orang dan ada meja counter panjang disana, aku memilih untuk duduk didekat jendela karena pemandangan di luar begitu indah, Kai mempersilahkanku duduk, lalu dia berdiri sigap disebelahku.

"Welcome to Snack Shack! Ini restoranku yang sederhana, dan aku, Chef Kai siap melayanimu Nona Claire" Kai membungkukan badannya, memberi hormat kepadaku.

Aku terkejut melihat Kai seperti itu, aku merasa... Seperti tamu terhormat, belum lagi dia membuka restoran ini hanya untukku, dibukan hari kerjanya.

"U-uhm.. T-terimakasih K-kai" aku tak berani menatapnya, wajahku memerah lagi.

"Jadi, Nona, bolehkah aku merekomendasikan hidangan terbaik yang ada direstoranku ini?" ia masih membungkukan badannya dengan tangan didadanya, mirip seperti pelayan restoran sungguhan, begitu sopan, ia menatap mataku dengan senyuman, aku membayangkan jika dia memakai tuxedo plus dasi kupu kupu, ia akan sangat terlihat seperti butler yang menawan, rasanya aku ingin melayang saat ini juga. Wajahku semakin panas membayangkannya, Oh Claire! Kendalikan dirimu!

"B-boleh, jika kau tidak keberatan" jawabku dengan gugup, ah Claire! Kapan kau tidak gugup jika berbicara dengannya? Kau sama seperti Mary! Batinku merutuk.

"Baiklah Nona, tunggulah sebentar, Chef Kai akan membuatkan hidangan terbaiknya."

Kai pun berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil apronnya, dan mempersiapkan semua bahannya, aku tak bisa melihat jelas apa yang ia lakukan, tertutupi oleh punggungnya.

Bunyi buah dan sayuran yang dipotong dan wajan yang dipanaskan pun beradu dengan sodet yang menari nari diatas wajan, tangan Kai begitu cepat meracik semuanya, aku mulai mencium wangi yang enak, seperti.. Nasi goreng!

"Hmm.. Wanginya enak, aku tak sabar mencobanya" gumamku sembari menatap punggung Kai.

"Claire.. Kau menggumam lagi, hahaha tampaknya cacing diperut itu sudah berunjuk rasa ingin cepat diisi" Kai tertawa lagi.

"Hmm.. Sabar ya cacing" candaku sambil mengelus ngelus perutku, Kai terkikik geli.

Sembari menunggu hidangan Kai, aku berjalan jalan menuju seisi restoran kecil ini dan mengamati disetiap detailnya, gambar ombak yang berada di tembok berwarna putih mengingatkanku akan ombak dipantai Mineral Beach ini, sangat indah, lalu aku melihat lihat lagi.

"Whoa! Ada poster penguin!" Mataku terbelalak melihat poster mahluk lucu itu.

"Hmm? Kau suka penguin?" Kai mengamati poster dan diriku secara seksama.

"Huum! Tentu saja!" aku mengangguk antusias, mataku tak luput dari poster itu.

"Kai, Mengapa ada penguin di toko ini? Penguin kan identik dengan musim dingin?" aku memiringkan kepalaku, masih belum luput dari poster itu.

"Sebenarnya itu poster pemberian dari Denny, temanku di Island of Happiness, dia memberikan ini sebagai lucky charm, supaya tokoku laris, hahaha" Kai terkikik dan memandangi poster itu dengan senyum nostalgia.

"Well! Back to work!" Kai kembali berkutat dengan masakannya, aku pun kembali ke tempat duduku, sudah puas berkeliling restoran ini.

Sepi.

Hanya ada bunyi didapur dan jam dinding yang berdetik, serta siulan Kai, sisanya sepi.

"Uhm.. Hum.. Hum.." Aku bersenandung mengikuti siulan Kai, tiba tiba siulan Kai terhenti, akupun berhenti bersenandung.

"Claire, disini sepi sekali ya? Maaf.." Kai menoleh kearahku sambil memainkan sodetnya diatas wajan, ekspresinya sedikit sedih.

"Huh? Tak apa apa kok, aku menyukai hening, rasanya damai" Aku mensandarkan badanku ke bangku yang nyaman ini.

"Rasanya nyaman Kai, aku menyukai keheningan ketimbang keramaian, kau tau.. Aku orang yang susah berbaur dengan orang lain, aku mempunyai masalah dengan itu. aku menerawang langit langit.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya" Kai menyaut dari dapur, sepertinya sudah selesai memasak.

"Hmm.. Entahlah, kenapa jika dengan kau aku langsung merasa akrab, tapi kepada orang lain tidak secepat itu" aku sedikit tersipu, benar juga, mengapa aku cepat sekali akrab dengan dia

"Hmm.. Menarik" Kai membawa nampan dan meletakannya di mejaku, tampak nasi goreng, jus apple dan es serut terhidang manis didepanku, air liurku seperti hampir menetes.

"Simpan dulu ceritamu untuk nanti, ayo kita makan dulu, aku yakin cacing diperutmu ingin langsung mencicipi masakanku" Kai menyeringai.

"Uhm!" aku mengangguk antusias, dan mulai menyuapkan Nasi Goreng itu ke mulutku, wow.. Rasanya benar benar nikmat, dan ada potongan nanas segar yang membuatku semakin menikmati setiap suapan nasi gorengnya.

"Khai! Nhausi Gowrengnya bhener bhener enyak!" aku mengacungkan jempol kepadanya.

"Hei, habiskan dulu makananmu, hahaha" Kai tertawa kecil, aku tak tau mengapa Kai begitu senang, aku menuruti perkataanya, menghabiskan semua nasi gorengku.

"Hei Kai! Ada potongan nanas di nasi goreng ini, begitu segar!" aku memakan potongan nanas terakhir yang tersisa di piringku.

"Hehehe, itu resep rahasiaku, lagipula nanas adalah buah kesukaanku" Kai mengedipkan matanya.

"Oh, jadi kau mencintai nanas, huh?" aku menggodanya.

"Yeah, nanas adalah cinta pertamaku, buahnya yang berair, rasanya yang sedikit masam namun manis, warnanya yang memikat, oh nanas.. Aku mencintaimu sayang, muach" Kai membayangkannya sembari membayangkan nanas ditangannya, aku hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya, ia benar benar jatuh cinta pada nanas!

Dan masih ada yang menarik perhatianku, aku pun menegak jus apple yang begitu segar.

"Manisnya pas!" aku mengacungkan jempolku lagi, aku benar benar mengaggumi keahlian memasak Kai yang benar benar hebat.

"Hehehe terimakasih Nona Claire, pujianmu sangat kuhargai" Kai menyeringai.

"S-sudah kubilang, panggil aku Claire, hanya Claire" aku memalingkan wajah karena tersipu, Kai hanya bisa tertawa renyah.

Pandanganku tertuju pada es serut berwarna merah, dihiasi dengan hiasan payung ala minuman tropical.

"Hmm.. Aku ingin sekali mencobanya, apa itu jeruk? Oh aku sangat berharap itu jeruk" gumamku sambil menatap es serut itu.

"Hmm.." aku menyiduk es serut itu kemulutku, rasanya manis, namun...

"Hmm.. Ini bukan jeruk, tapi raspberry, dari warnanya sudah beda" aku menatap Kai dengan pandangan sedikit kecewa.

"Maaf Claire, kukira kau suka raspberry, rasa itu adalah rasa kesukaan para anak perempuan disini" Kai sedikit kecewa, namun aku menepuk pundaknya, ia sedikit kaget.

"Tak apa Kai! Rasanya manis! Meskipun aku lebih menyukai jeruk yang rasanya asam manis namun segar, raspberry ini aku juga suka, hehe terimakasih" Kini giliran aku yang menyeringai, Kai menepuk kepalaku lagi.

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya, Claire" Dia mengacak-acak rambutku lagi, aku hanya bisa tersipu.

"Hei Kai, bukankah buah apel hanya ada di musim gugur?"

"Soal itu kuserahkan kepada tetangga sebelah" Ia menggosok-gosokan hidungnya.

"Tetangga sebelah?" Aku berpikir sejenak.

"W-WON!? KAU MEMBELI APEL PADA WON?! DIA ITU BENAR-BENAR GI-"

"Ssst. Claire! Won bisa mendengarmu nanti." Kai mengingatkanku.

"Tapi harga apelnya benar benar melangit, Kai! Padahal itu hanya apel biasa!" Protesku.

"Ah, bukan masalah, lagipula ini untuk pelanggan pertamaku di musim panas ini, hahaha" Kai tertawa lagi.

"Uangmu bisa habis Kai" Ujarku sembari memain-mainkan gelas jus apel yang sudah kosong, aku menyesal telah membuatnya mengabiskan uang hanya untuk mentraktirku.

"Rejeki tidak kemana Claire, yang penting sekarang kau senang" jawab Kai sambil tersenyum.

Ukh.. Kai, Dia.. benar benar membuatku bingung, kami hanya sebatas teman namun mengapa ia melakukan ini semua kepadaku? bukan kepada Popuri. Ah, Kai. Sikapmu membuatku bingung.

Aku masih memainkan gelasku, perasaanku bercampur aduk, antara kesal dan senang.

"Claire, tersenyumlah, jangan kau tekuk wajah manismu itu" Kai meletakan jarinya di daguku dan mengangkatnya perlahan.

"Sudah cukup, Kai." batinku menyadarkanku bahwa tak seharusnya aku disini, aku menarik wajahku dari tangannya, mencoba bergerak menjauh.

"Claire, kau tak suka semua tindakanku ini?" Ia menatap mataku, dia terlihat seperti kecewa.

"T-tidak Kai, tidak sama sekali" Aku melepaskan diri dari tatapannya, aku sadar Kai milik Popuri, aku tak mau menyakiti hati siapapun.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, Kai, Terimakasih, dan maaf telah merepotkanmu" aku bangkit dan meninggalkan Kai tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, hatiku sakit, ia memperlakukanku begitu istimewa, namun aku sadar ia bukan miliku.

"Claire! Maafkan aku, Claire! Kembalilah!" Kai berusaha berlari mengejarku namun aku sudah lebih dahulu menaiki tangga, meninggalkan pantai dan Kai seorang diri.

Aku berlari menuju perternakanku, aku sadar aku marah, aku bukanlah siapa siapa dan Kai hanya sebatas teman baruku, tidak lebih, apa perasaan marah ini pertanda bahwa aku menyukai Kai? aku tak tau, aku bingung.

"Claire, berhentilah membohongi diri sendiri" batinku merutuk lagi.

* * *

**A/N: Aku yakin perasaan Claire benar benar rumit untuk saat ini, see ya on next chap! **

**RnR please ^^ jangan jadi silent reader~**


End file.
